The Journey of Coming Home
by Midnightstar-and-Echosong
Summary: This is a side story for Walking on the Edge, so you might want to read the rest of the series. Join Brook Stormfur and their new kits as the stumble their way out of the mountains and back to the Clans. See what really happened, from calm and collected Stormfur's point of view to his wild kits! And hopefully this will buy me time to figure out the next book.
1. Prologue

**Well Hello Warriors people! It is good to be back! (even though I wasn't gone for long;))**

**To New readers: I would suggest reading the first four books first, or at least walking On the Edge, as this takes place during it. You probably won't be confused it would just add more to the story.**

**To Old readers: have you missed me terribly? I don't have time for a long review because I must go back to studying=/ Exam week is killer. Wish me luck on my Algebra two exam! So this is just like the Prologue for WOtE, except you see more from Stormfur's feelings and thoughts. I have good news too; Echo should be getting in touch with me soon! That will help the plot process ;) Well hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

_***The tribe of Rushing water, many moons ago***_

Stormfur awakes with a troubled look in his eyes. His two kits Lark and Pine are standing in front of him. His eyes soften as he looks at them. They are to-bes (paws to him) now, but he will always see them as his babies. He rises gently as to not disturb Brook and tries to put his dream out of his mind.

_It is your home- or it was._

"Father are you alright?" Lark asks softly, her eyes wide and worried as the walk to the entrance of the cave. The term "Father" stings him, but they are older now, and have long outgrown "Daddy".

"I'm fine Lark." He mews licking her forehead, "What is it?" the mist from the water fall is lit up golden in the morning light and Stormfur wonders why his children woke him.

"Oh- it's just-" Lark's pelt grows warm and she turns to her brother.

"We're going out today… for real training." Pine mews softly.

"Good luck," Stormfur replies with a wide smile, pride welling inside him, "I know you'll do brilliantly."

His children gin widely, confidence flooding through them- for that was all they needed. They rush off for training and Stormfur sighs. He misses the Clans more than ever now that they returned once again. So much has changed, but still he feels like a fish out of water.

Or a clan cat in the mountains.

_It's your home. The home you left behind is in danger._

Stormfur shakes his head and ruffles his pelt, trying to shake his sister's voice from his thoughts. Pain shoots through him like a wound filling with blood. A wound that will never heal, never run out of blood, a wound that will continue to refill with blood forever. Oh how he misses her.

"Stormfur?" Brooke voice is soft and gentle and it's all he needs. A sense of contentment settles over him as he rejoins his mate.

"What is it? What is wrong?" she asks, pushing fresh-kill toward him. He tries to say nothing, but finds that he cannot, so instead he leans closer to her and tells her about his dream.

She frowns when he finishes and mews quietly, "Well it was just a dream. Perhaps it would be better if you just, cast it away." she sighs and adds, "At least during your waking hours," at his mutinous look.

He nods slightly and they start to share tongues, too caught up in each other to notice the angry glares being thrown their way.

_***Six or so moons later***_

Stormfur wakes heavy with pain and loss and guilt. He rises before he has had time to think and leaves the den. By now the mountain paths are a second skin to him and he travels them with his eyes still half closed. He walks up, trying for the highest point of the mountain range.

When he reaches it, he walks in the direction of the Clans and walks until he reaches an outcrop. Here he looks over the lightening sky and strains his eyes. He can just barely make out a dark patch that may be the forest around the lake.

He closes his eyes and Brambleclaw's face swims in his mind. Seeing him alongside his sister with a starry pelt was possibly the worst thing ever. Bitterness creeps through his veins.

_Dead._

He opens his eyes and remembers the three kits with alleged powers… one was Midnightpaw, the other…. Ravenpaw? And the last… hadn't Feathertail said she was still a kit? Echo? Echokit?

He sighs heavily but knows not what to do. He turns away from the sun rise and walks back into the night, barley registering the night turning to day around him.

What had Brook said? Cast it away- at least for waking hours.

And so that is what he resolves to do, try to cast it away.

_***Moons Later***_

Stormfur sits with Brook licking her pelt. Her stomach is swollen again and Lark and Pine are ecstatic, loving the idea of little siblings.

"How many are there?" Lark asks for the hundredth time.

"Three, they think," Brook replies lovingly.

D'you know what their names are going to be?" Pine asks excitedly. Brook looks up at Stormfur and mews, "Well I named the last two- it's your turn."

"Well I'd like to name one for Feathertail…" Stormfur mews quietly. Lark moans immediately,

"Awww why couldn't I have been named for Feathertail?" Stormfur closes his eyes, half wishing he hadn't told his kits those stories.

"Lark!" Brook admonishes.

"I-m sorry." She stammers, looking confused.

"It's all right dear." Stormfur mews, opening his eyes, "It's not your fault. I'd like to name one of the others for Brambleclaw but why don't you two name the last one, hmm?" he suggests, smiling as they gasp in awe and trot away squabbling over name ideas.

"That's sweet. Do you know for sure…?"

"Not yet." He replies softly, licking her ear, "I'll just wait to see them." She smiles up at him in a weary sort of way.

"Well you won't have long to wait." He lets her sleep and closes his eyes, his brain immediately going to the Clans. The seed of worry had mutated, by now it's practically a tree. He can hardly think of anything else and what he hates most of all is knowing he can't do anything. It makes him feel so helpless and worthless, yet he can't stop thinking about it.

He opens his eyes and decides to hunt, hoping to distract himself. This time, as he walks to the entrance of the cave, he notices the glares and his tree of worry sprouts a new branch.

_***After Stormfur shows Feathertail his new kits***_

Stormfur starts awake as Screech calls to him. "We have to hunt. Come on."

He stumbles up a plan forming in his mind as he follows Screech out.

"Do yourself a favor okay?" Screech grunts sharply as the fall behind the rest, "Stop acting like a Clan cat. Cause you're not anymore okay?"

"Thanks for enlightening me Screech, that fact had completely slipped my mind."

"I'm not going to stick my neck out for you anymore Stormfur. It is what it is. You choose this."

"I know."

"Just making sure." Screech mutters weigh an incredulous snort.

Later, Stormfur makes his way to the small den where Brook is. "Hello love." He mews as he enters. She looks up from their feeding kits, immediately suspicious.

"What?" she mews sharply and he raises an eyebrow, "You're acting shifty." She mews.

"I have to go back to the Clans. Just for a little while." He mews softly. Brook looks down at their kits and Stormfur stares at them too.

Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze is curled up in a small ball with Moon Beam that Lights Our Path snuggled up next to her. Bramble that Watches Over the Forest is lying half on his sisters, stretching to reach the milk.

"Lark and Pine did a good job with Moon's name." he mews at last unable to bear the silence.

"What's happened?" she asks without preamble.

"Feathertail asked me to come back, to help in the war. If it wasn't important-"

"She wouldn't have asked. I know. She died for a group of cats she just barley met. I know." She silent for a moment, then, "You'll have to wait for a bit. The kits will open their eyes soon, will be able to walk, then we'll go."

"Wh-what?" he stammers.

"I'm, going with you." Brook mews firmly, "and the kits will have to come."

"What about Lark and Pine?" Stormfur asks, his voice shaking slightly.

"They know their parents well enough not to be turned prejudice against them." she mews quietly with tears shimmering in her eyes. "But of course we will go. The Clans gave us everything, the least we can do is repay the favor."

Stormfur smiles slightly, despite the situation. His only thought is, _I'm going home!_

* * *

**So did you like? I think it's good, but I practically completely forgot Sign of the Moon and the online version only lets you go to chapter six so if I messed anything up… whoops;)**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up as I literally just finished this and am waaay over my allotted time for writing so I really must go study! Hope you loved it and review for me please? You all were so amazing with WOtE=)**

**~Midnight**


	2. Sparks of Conflict

**Hey guys=) I meant to put this up yesterday, but I ran out of time. I'll be on vacation this weekend so I don't know when the next chapter will be up. On the bright side no more exams! Also I think I might have misled you guys: I heard from a friend that Echo would be texting me, but she hasn't yet. Hopefully she will soon though=)**

**On that note if there is anything you want to see in the next book please let me know now so I can put it in the plot. (I'm a little… well I can't think of stuff.) However I know you guys want DewxRapid, so that's already in there;)**

**Also I think I'm going to spend more time editing, so the updates might be a bit slower=/ But it'll be worth it (hopefully)**

**Oh and I've been forgetting to do quotes… so this is the one that was supposed to end Walking On the Edge: "But… I don't know where it's going. My heart, I mean." ~Percy Jackson, The Titan's Curse.**

**FawnHasAnArmyOfEvilPuppies- Thank you so much! Yeah sometimes I just glaze over my mistakes;) Glad it made you laugh though=) Glad you liked it! Hope you like this too!**

**Sunny- Glad you loved the chapter=) I'm glad I inspire you to write! It's like so flattering! So thanks!=) And I feel like I know you guys too, just from reading your reviews, but I guess that's the magic of the internet=) I'm hoping now that exam week is over Echo will text me=) fingers crossed! Glad you're gonna follow the story, hope you enjoy this!=)**

**Mataki- glad you like it! Hope you like this too!=)**

**Brambletail88- Glad you're happy! Thanks for the luck, I think I did pretty well=) glad you like the story! Hope this was fast enough=) enjoy!**

**Graywhisper- Yeah I did, thanks for the help! Thanks for the support, and I think it will be out after I finish this, or at the end=) hope you enjoy this!**

**x-SwiftGirl-x- Wow thanks for taking the time! It is AU but I try to stick to cannon as much as possible. Thanks for the input. **

* * *

Chapter One

_***Brook***_

My dear kits yawn as one, close their eyes once more, and fall deep into a milk induced slumber. I purr and lick each of their heads. It won't be long now before I will take them from these mountains and down into the lush forest. And when we come back… will we have a home to be welcomed back to?

I shake the thought from my head stubbornly. I already told Stormfur we would go to help. And it made him so happy… the death of Brambleclaw really hurt him…

I stroke little Bramble absentmindedly as I think. But how can I stop him from going? How can I _not_ go when they gave us everything? Without them I doubt I would be here today, nursing my new kits. I look down at Bramble again. He doesn't look much like Brambleclaw but his amber-gold flecked eyes do.

I know it hurts Stormfur, and then he went and named him for his friend. Our friend. I lick his fur again, and sigh. Hopefully the Clans can hold on for a little while longer, they only need a few days and then they will be able to walk.

Feather whimpers in her sleep and I wince, bending over and nuzzling her, humming softly. Her whimpers fade, but she's disturbed little Moon who blinks awake. Her blue-gray eyes are bleary and she blinks them, "Hi mommy." She mumbles through a yawn.

"Hello love, go back to sleep now." I mew softly.

"I don't think I can." She mumbles. I smile lightly and mew,

"Very well dear."

"Can I go outside?" she asks, sitting up clumsily.

"No." I reply curtly. She groans but doesn't say anything else. She wanders around the room, tossing the scraps of feathers around and laughing as the land on her nose.

"Oh dear…" I mew slightly exasperatedly, "Look at the mess!"

She sighs slightly and mumbles, "Sorry."

"It's all right; Lark and Pine can clean it up." I mew beckoning her over to me.

"Ooooh are they visiting us today?" she mews excitedly.

"If they have time." I reply. She sighs somewhat sadly and curls back up. I lick her head and pray for the best.

_***Stormfur***_

I doge through the cats in the cave, Lark and Pine by my side. Both are pouting, even though Lark had a successful hunt today. I know they are upset by our plans to leave. But they are too young to understand.

Pebble joins us with a look on her face that says _you better know what you're doing. _

"Dad do you _have_ to?" Pine hisses for the fifth time.

"Hush." I mutter. Pebble shunts them behind me and I hurry to where Brook and the kits are. They are all awake, the kits eyes bright with innocent wonder.

Lark looks upset and Pine furious. Pebble keeps shifting uncomfortable. The air is so tense that the kits have noticed and are squirming slightly. Brook rises and Pebble takes her place.

"I'll come when I hear the yelling shall I?" Brook throws her a sharp look and we leave the den. We walk slowly, and I can practically hear Crag/Stoneteller yelling at me.

Silence falls as we enter, cats staring at Brook. She ignores them all, holding her head and walks to Crag/Stoneteller.

"Brook, what are you doing up?" he questions in surprise. Talon looks over with narrowed eyes.

"Brother I must tell you something." She mews. Crag/Stoneteller looks taken aback but he mews,

"Then tell me."

Brook cast a wary eye over the Tribe and sighs, "Stormfur and I must leave for a short time-"

The rest of her words are drowned in angry cries and yells from the rest of the Tribe. I sigh heavily- this is going about as well as I'd hoped.

"Why are they all so angry?" Lark cries, stumbling closer to me, her eyes filling tears.

"Shush," I mew, "They will not hurt you."

"Brook are you mad? You have kits? Why on earth-" he stops abruptly and glares hard at her, "The Clans."

"Brother…" she mews firmly, "They helped us several times. Now they are in danger. The least Stormfur and I can do is return the favor."

Mutters swell again; it's not too terribly to pick out what they are. I see Pine's eyes darken as Lark closes hers.

"No. You and Stormfur need to remember what loyalty to Tribe means. You leave too often. I am sorry sister- but the Clans are much larger than us. What difference would two cats make?"

"Perhaps the difference between life and death for innocent cats!" she snarls her eyes furious.

"_No."_

I step forward and mew, "Crag look-" but a rush and annoyed yells cuts me off. I groan quietly and close my eyes.

"My name is Stoneteller Stormfur. I would have thought that you would be able to remember that. How many times do _your_ Clans change a cat's name?"

"Sorry. But unless I'm much mistaken my sister-from a _Clan_- saved the Tribe. And then Thunder_Clan_ helped us against the rouges. You get what your give, Stoneteller and we are in their debt. I for one feel as though we need to repay them."

Crag/Stoneteller sighs heavily, "Fine." He relents, "But you best hurry back, lest your place here disappears."

I step back, stung from this barbed threat and Brook gasps- _"Brother!"_

He doesn't look at her and instead turns around. I exchange a heavy look with Brook as the Tribe mutter and Lark and Pine tremble.

_Am I going lose another home? _I look at my kits bitterly, _but this time, there is so much more to lose._

* * *

**So what do you think? You like or is it to dramatic? I had to look like everything up because I couldn't read all the way through to the tribe in the Sign of the Moon online=/ If I messed anything up let me know because I do want them to be cannon(ish).**

**And now two more quotes so I can get caught up=) "I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble usually finds **_**me**_**." ~Harry Potter, The Prisoner of Azkaban. Best excuse ever and really so true…**

**And I think I'll do a movie: "Did you see those Huns? They popped out of the snow! Like daisies!" Mushu, Mulan. Best part…;)**

**So yeah… I have to go cause we gotta leave… Review please=)**

**~Midnight**


	3. Flickers of Feather

**Hey guys. Sorry for the long wait but I was holding out for another review, which Sunny so kindly provided;) Also thank Graywhisper and our Guest for reviewing and giving me motivation to write this. I don't want to sound whiny guys but I'm going to need motivation to write this. It's outside of my comfort zone (no Midnight!) and it's also the first "book" that I've had to write without Echo, which kind of makes me hate it. So if you want fast-ish updates, I need reviews as inspiration. If you write, you get it right? Cause I didn't get it till I started posting stuff and then I realized why readers begged for reviews;) Well anyways it'd be great if you could review for me=) Anyways:**

**Graywhisper- don't worry the kits shall be back, that is chapter one and two of the plot (not including prologue) anything else you wanna see?;) Glad you loved the chapter! And I'm glad it wasn't too dramatic! Hope you like this one!=)**

**Guest- Don't worry, I'll always write until I finish=) Glad you liked the other stories and I hope this one lives up to expectations! Enjoy the chapter=)**

**Sunny- Well to honest I'm glad you reviewed late, because if you hadn't I might not have gotten the review I was holding out for=) I'm glad it's turning out well, because the Tribe is very different for me to write and I had to look a lot of things up;) And yeah I knew the Tribe wouldn't be to terribly psyched about them leaving again so I needed to show that. And I am glad that the names are realistic I was worried about Bramble's and it took me awhile on Moon's I knew I wanted something with a moon in there but I had to work it out;) I was so mad when Stormfur didn't name one of his kits for Feathertail. So I had to fix that;) As for my exams, out of the three I know my grade on I've got all As! Which makes me happy=) Of course there were killer curves but whatevs;) Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Two

The morning is cold and gray, the sun just barely peeking over the top of the lowest mountains. Lark and Pine stand next to me as we wait for Brook, silent as death. They seem to be in limbo, as am I.

We are waiting for the moment when Brook appears, trailed by the little ones, the moment when everything will change.

Lark sniffs gently and blinks her eyes, trying to rid them of the glassy sheen. Pine leans into her, his own eyes dull and blank. "When will you come back?" he asks, his voice strained.

"I can't say." I reply quietly, my own voice thick with emotion.

"But w-why do you h-have to l-le-leave u-us?" Lark sniffles, her voice breaking.

"Because your place is _here_." I reply, running my trail down her side. "You are to-bes now; your path has been set in this stone. It would be too cruel to take you away from it. It does not do to live trapped between two worlds."

"But our place is with _you_!" Pine growls, shaking slightly.

"No Pine, your place is here… you will live well and be happy here in your home. To take you with us will just create confusion you don't need."

"You will come back though, w-won't you?" Lark asks tremulously.

"Of course we will come back!" I mew at once, "Why would you think that we wouldn't?"

"Because you're taking Moon, Feather, and Bramble. If _our_ place is _here_ then that must mean that you think _their_ place is _there_!"

"Oh no, no Lark," I mew consolingly, "It's just that they haven't started a life here yet… besides… you know that the Tribe isn't exactly happy with your mother and me…. Well you two are old enough to remember us and know who we truly are, but the little ones…. They could be swayed to think ill of us and that is a thought neither your mother nor I could stand."

Pine opens his mouth as though to argue, but then takes a deep breath instead. Lark seems to be casting around to find another argument. Failing she sighs and mews, "Good luck Father."

"Thank you Lark." I mew trying to give her a reassuring smile. She steeps closer and buries her face in my fur, sniffling again.

"I love you Daddy." I sigh heavily at her muffled words and lick her ear,

"I love you too." I glance up and hold my son's eyes, "I love you Pine. I will always love you. No matter what they tell you, know that I love you. I will come back, _I promise_. No matter what, _I will come back_."

"I know Dad." Pine mews, his voice croaky, "I know."

And then the limbo is over, because Brook is walking toward us, the kits toddling after her, with Pebble bring up the rear. At her arrival, Lark leaves me and runs to her mother, almost knocking her over. Pine hangs back for a moment and mews,

"We'll stay loyal to you dad. No matter what. Should we - keep an eye on the horizon?"

"Look to the stars as well my son…" I mew darkly. He nods and mews gruffly.

"Good-bye Dad."

"Good-bye Pine." I watch him walk away with a bitter taste in my mouth. He talks briefly to his mother, then licks each of his siblings before turning and walking stiffly over to the other to-bes. I watch him fake a laugh at something one of them, said and feel my heart fail- have I lost him already?

Brook walks over joined by Lark. "Daddy, Daddy, why aren't Lark and Pine coming?" Moon wails her blue-gray eyes glittering with sadness.

"Because they have to learn how to be strong Tribe cats, so that when we get home they can teach you all."

"But we'll _miss_ them!" Bramble mews dejectedly.

"I'll miss them as well, but it must be done." I mew quietly. Lark takes a deep breath and licks Brooks cheek,

"Farewell Mother, may the Tribe of Endless Hunting guide your path." She bends over and nuzzles her siblings, "Now you be polite when you meet the Clans, okay? We don't want them thinking badly of us. Try not to grow up too much."

She stands up shakily, and gives me a small very sad smile before she turns abruptly and walks away. However, she bypasses her brother and the others, heading back to her nest. I can tell from the way she walks that she's burst into tears.

"All right everyone." I mew after a moment, "It's time to go-"

"Daddy! Daddy!" Feather mews suddenly, interrupting me, "Who's that?!"

"What?" I ask, turning in the direction that Feather's pointing her tail. I gasp in shock, for the shimmer outline of my sister is hovering behind me. She looks startled as though she was caught.

"What's what?" Brook asks, looking directly at Feathertail. My mouth falls open. Feathertail mouths quickly, _they can't see me. Well they're not _supposed _to see me._

I turn back to my family thinking fast, "Come now, we ought to get a move on." I mew leading everyone out. Outside of the cave, Brook scoops up Moon and slips behind the water fall. I grab Bramble and Feather, Feathertail hovering behind me, her eyes wide and anxious.

After clearing the waterfall we walk for a few foxlength before I set my kits down and mew, "Brook we need to talk." Brook stops and place Moon on the mountain side.

"Yes I've been thinking so as well." She mews, her eyes scanning our kits.

"Well… Brook Feathertail's with us." Brook's mouth forms a perfect circle in shock as Feather demands,

"Is _that_ who I saw?!" at the same time Moon and Bramble ask,

"Who's Feathertail?"

I sigh and mew, "Feather that was who you saw. Feathertail is-was my sister. She died many moons ago."

"Is she a part of the Tribe of-of-of-of…. Endless Hunting?" Moon asks after thinking hard for a moment.

"Yes and no…" I reply. My kits eyebrows scrunch together at once. "Now's not the time to tell you," I mew briskly, "But she will be- erm…" I hesitate, realizing I don't know _what_ my sister will be doing.

"-Accompanying you on your journey." A voice I have not heard outside a dream in countless moons, announces as my sister's outline blazes with a bright white light. When it fades my sister stands before us, looking very much alive, except for the fact that stars are woven into her pelt.

"Feathertail!" Brook gasps, wide eyed in shock.

"Hello Brook," Feathertail mews with a dazzling smile, "How have you been?"

"Feathertail what in the name of StarClan?" I hiss, eyeing my kits who now resemble balls of moss as they've all fluffed up their fur in shock. Brook moves to them, and licks their fur down as Feathertail mews,

"I didn't mean to frighten them but everything got messed up. I wasn't supposed to be seen by anyone save for you. And you _weren't_ supposed to say anything. I was to lead you out of the mountains safely, and protect you invisibly. But now I've had to show myself."

For her plan being messed up, she doesn't look to terribly upset. In fact her eyes are shining with the familiar mischief I haven't seen in a very long time.

"Well come on we don't have all day!" she mews standing up and taking the lead. "Are the kits going to walk, or will they be carried?"

"Um… we were going to carry two and have one walk and then switch off." Brook mews as the kits stand.

"Good idea," Feathertail nods, "Just tell me when you want me to carry one of them."

"Sure. Now dears, I want to you to stay with us. The mountains are very dangerous and you could be hurt in several ways. Listen to Mummy and Daddy and Feathertail all right?"

The kits nod and Brook scoops Moon back up. I gently lift up Feather and Bramble walks alongside Feathertail. As we walk he showers her with questions, but she doesn't seem to mind, she answers them all jovially with a huge smile on her face. I'm starting to wonder if there's a question he could ask that might make her uncomfortable, because nothing seems to be able to, when we reach a ridge. Beyond it the mountains drop off into a steeps and narrow valley.

It is _not_ small enough to jump, however, and we still need to go in that direction. "Well what now?" I ask, setting down Feather and turning to my sister.

"One moment please." she mews, and then she vanishes. A few seconds later she reappears. "If we go up this path," she mews, indicating a path that winds its way up the ridge, "We'll come across a land bridge that crosses the valley. It looks fairly stable."

Brook frowns slightly and mews, "That goes higher up than I'd wanted to venture. It will make us easy prey for the birds… especially the kits. Isn't there another way we could go?"

Feathertail shakes her head, "I don't think so, not one that's close and is as safe… I'll watch out for birds but we really need to get there quickly."

Brook sighs and nods. Feathertail grabs Bramble and starts climbing up the path. I let Brook follow her and go last, holding Feather tight.

After we scramble up the tiny path, it levels out to a much wider expanse, even with the rest of the mountain peaks. I place Moon down and take Bramble gently from Feathertail. Moon trots up to the front to join my sister, her little white tail straight up. As we continue walking, she takes a turn at badgering my sister with endless questions. I look over at Feather, still dangling from Brook's mouth. Her green-gray eyes are dark and she's pouting. I suppose she really wanted to talk with Feathertail as they share the same name.

And so we walk. As the sun reaches the middle of the sky, we round a bend and see a fairly large land bridge stretching precariously over the valley's expanse. The wind is stronger here; it had been growing stronger as we walked. It whips cruelly around our fur and the kits are huddling, trying to stay warm. Feathertail seems to be having trouble. As she's mist, the winds keeps blowing her this way and that, she struggles to stay condensed.

A particularly strong gust of wind howls through the mountains and Feathertail's starry pelt flickers and then fades. "What's happened?" Brook demands looking alarmed.

"It's the wind!" I call, "It makes it hard for her to stay… well _here_." Brook looks surprised, but as the wind dies, Feathertail reappears.

"Sorry!" she calls over the wind's softer howl.

"It's all right!" I call back, "I was thinking after we cross the bridge, we should try to find some prey."

"Okay!" Brook replies, "Let's cross!" As we move closer to the bridge, the wind starts back up and Feathertail flickers out again. Brook curses quietly but I hardly notice I'm straining my ears hard. A noise is coming closer, a noise that is definitely not the wind… flapping… of wings! I whip around and see a huge eagle circling.

"Brook!" I cry in horror, "An _EAGLE_!"

Brook gasps in shock and whips around accidently hitting Feather, who goes tumbling toward the edge.

"_NO!"_ I leap the distance, watching my kit slowly topple over the rock edge into a gray sky. I hit the ground and thrust a paw out, snagging her.

"Daddy!" she cries, the green in her eyes the only spot of color.

"It's okay." I gasp, managing to pull her back up and set her on wonderfully solid ground, "It's okay."

She huddles into me and I look around. Brooks is slashing at the eagle as Moon and Bramble cower behind her. I grab Feather and place her next to her siblings, before racing to help Brook. But the eagle's claws close around Brook's paw and it tries to lift her up.

I catapult myself into the air and rake the eagle's leg. It screams in pain and lets Brook go; we plummet back to the earth together. We force ourselves up to see the eagle coming back and heading straight for the kits.

Brook wails and I attempt to stand, but then Feathertail reappears. Covering the kits she snarls ferociously, and attacks, hissing, spitting and raking. The eagle cries again and tries to harm her, but its claws go right through her. She hits it again and it screeches in fury, flapping its wings hard and flying away a trail of blood staining the sky.

For a moment we all lay motionless, panting heavily in the silence, listening to the wind howl. Finally I am able to stand and Brook follows me. She stumbles over to the kits, who are shaking in shock and lick each of them gently, pulling them close to her. I go to my sister, who for some reason looks exhausted.

"Are you all right?" I ask her.

"No- that was… very difficult." She stammers, closing her eyes.

"What do you mean?" I ask her.

"Cats who are dead can be two things," she mumbles softly, "Light mist that things pass through or dense mist that things can touch. But to be both at once is very, very hard. It drains apart of you. I've never actually done it before. So battling the eagle took a lot out of me."

"So when you hit it, it should have been able to hit _you_?" I ask.

"Yes." She replies opening her eyes. "We can cross the bridge, get to lower ground. Then I will need to rest. I will have to vanish to become strong again."

"Okay." I mew, "I think we _all_ need to rest." I rally Brook and we all take a kit. We cross the bridge quickly and scramble down a path. Once we are far down enough to feel safe, Brook finds a small cave in the rock.

There we settle down and Brook and the kits sleep while Feathertail disappears. I watch the entrance of the cave wearily, my body still full of adrenaline and fear.

* * *

**Well how did I do? Um hope I caught any grammatical errors, I was rather rushed in posting this. I hope you guys could see the whole eagle scene in your head, because it was really vivid in my mind when I thought it up and I wanted to portray it without drowning the sentences in adjectives. But I saw the mountains and the sky as just different shades of gray, and then Feather is like hanging in the gray and she's gray so all you can really see is the green in her eyes… yeah that came really strong so I hope you guys got that.**

**Um other than that I had to explain why Feathertail could attack the eagle but it couldn't attack her, hope that made sense. You get to see the kits pov in the next chapter!=)**

**Quotes a song lyric today because this has been going through my head for the past three months : "Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend , somewhere along in the bitterness, and I would have stayed up with you all night, had I know how to save a life" ~How to Save A Life by The Fray**

**Erm questions, comments or concerns let me know in a review! And don't forget to let me know what you want to see in the next book (I'm Sirius here guys I need ideas;)) I was going to say something else….. Oh I'm gonna let you guy know the selection for titles for the next one and you can let me know what you think okay? That'll probably be in the next chapter. I know I could do a poll, but this will get reviews;) yes I am evil;)**

**Bye guys, review please!**

**~Midnight**


	4. Stories of Storm

**I am so sorry! I never meant for it to take this long, but I was waiting for reviews for a bit then I had to write it but I had no time because all my teachers decided to dump work on me=( I'm really sorry. I honestly don't even like this chapter, I was interrupted to many times so it was hard to write=/**

**Also I still haven't heard from Echo so it's just hard. Anyway these are the title choices for the next book: Fading Shadows, Dawn Echoes, Soft Echoes, Dark Waters, Empty warnings**

**Shout out to Sunny for her suggestion of Dark Waters;) so please vote on one and any prologue ideas? I need them baaaaad. Also tell me anything you want to see because I'm at chapter 26 and I have nothing… that's actually chapter 27;) But in all seriousness I need help because I'm almost getting writers block from this. *Shudders* moving on:**

**Graywhisper: it's okay you reviewed! And honestly that's all I care about;) Thank you so much, because I tried hard for it, hope this wasn't too late!**

**Sunleaf13: hey you reviewed and as previously stated, that's all I care about ;) Glad you loved the chapter! And really that's why I put Feathertail in, so I would have some one familiar to write from. Yeah I feel like we don't get much from Stormfur and I always liked his character, you get to see him more carefree in this chapter. And yes, I love the Fray too;) thanks for the review and I hope you love this chapter!=)**

**Jayleaf1: thank you so much for all of your reviews! Glad I got that scene right;) the sky was grey just because there was a bunch of clouds out, sorry if I didn't make that clear. And yes that is what Stoneteller is saying, it's harsh but I think that's probably what his reaction would be. Unfortunately I'm not entirely sure how echo is as she still hasn't contacted me, and yes that is close to when I started thinking of those lyrics. Yeah I guess that happens because first it was just her updating and now it just me. I'll put book five up asap but I can't make any promises, I'm sorry this was late though=( And I'll try to check out your story when I get the chance! Hope you enjoy this=)**

* * *

Chapter Three

Crisp air surrounds us as we set off on our third day of traveling. The sky is a brilliant blue, marred by only a few fluffy clouds on the horizon. The sun's light is clear and the brilliant atmosphere lifts everyone's spirits.

Brook falls in step beside me as the kits toddle about. We are far enough down that we feel relatively safe letting them walk on their own. I chance a slide glance at Brook. She's been so closed off since we left, and I know why. It's her brother….

She was hurt the way he acted to her, just as I was surprised. As long as I've know him, her brother only ever tried to protect her… but this? Threatening both of us? Telling us we may not have a place left? It's just so unlike him. But I suppose cats do change with power… I sigh at that depressing though and mew,

"Brook? Are you okay?"

She looks at me and replies, "Yes." with a tone that states clearly that the matter is closed. Forcing a smile, I nod. We keep walking and the kits keep frolicking. Watching them puts a soft smile on Brook's face, while I feel a small smirk appear on mine.

"You know Brook I'm surprised at you," I mew, trying to be serious, "Stealing like that?"

"What?" she mews caught off guard.

"Well you've taken my breath away," I wink and we laugh so hard that we distract the kits for a moment.

Once we calm down, Brook replies, "Well I had to; you bring out the wild in me."

I shake my head in slight disappointment, "Weak!" I call. She nods in agreement,

"I know but I couldn't think I was laughing so hard."

"So?" I reply.

She pouts slightly, "But you had a long time to think up yours!"

"Fine," I relent, "Take all the time you need."

She thinks for a few moments, and then her eyes sparkling she mews, "Maybe my vision's going, but you're the hottest cat I've seen in a while."

"Nice!" I mew through laughter, "And you also insult me in the process! Love it!"

She snorts and mews, "Do you know how long it's been since we've done this?" I think for a moment,

"Whoa…. Was it before Lark and Pine?"

"I think so…" she replies sadly.

"Why did we give up our pickup line battles?!" I cry in anguish. Okay so it's fake anguish, but these are fun!

"It's your turn." She mews as we turn a corner in the stone path.

"Ah!" I mew dramatically, "Your beauty is too blinding! Can't see….."

She snickers as the kits turn around with quizzical looks and Feathertail shunts them onward. "Very nice, very nice." She mews nodding once I've stopped acting.

"You know, there's something about you I like, but I can't figure it out…" she mews with her head tilted to one side as we keep walking.

"Why do you keep insulting me?" I ask with a small pout and laugh.

She shrugs and replies, "They're the easiest ones to figure out." At this, we just burst out laughing again.

"Do you have any herbs? I just cut myself falling for you." She grins slightly as I smirk.

"Why do you keep complimenting me? And you're saying these fast… have you been working on these?" she asks with her head cocked.

"No!" I gasp, "How dare you accuse me of cheating!"

"Well this was your idea in the first place." She points out with a shrug.

"I'm so hurt!" I cry out. The kits stop again and Moon mews,

"What are they doing?"

"Nothing," Feathertail replies lightly, "Just being silly."

"I didn't know Mommy knew how to be silly…" Bramble mews wonderingly. Brook looks slightly insulted, but Feathertail has already distracted them so she says nothing.

We continue on with our banter until the sun reaches it throne in the sky and we pause to hunt.

***Feather***

I stare up at Feathertail as she walks with us. I've never seen anything like her before… I love her pelt all sparkly and bright. Her voice sounds like the waterfall, bright and bubbly.

She tells us the most amazing stories, of a world so unlike our own. Of trees and grass, of prey unlike birds, of love and wars and treachery (a new word she taught us)…

She tells the most incredible tales about Daddy when he was young… I can't imagine him ever being a kit! "Stormfur was always the responsible one," Feathertail mews as we continue on, "So when he fell for your mother…." She trails off a small smile on her face.

"What?" we demand as one, Moon skipping a bit impatiently.

"Well, he completely changed. It was _interesting_ to say the least."

"Why?" Bramble mews with a small frown. Feathertail laughs her airy waterfall of a laugh and shakes her head,

"You're far too young to understand," she mews her eyes sparkling. We shrug and continue trudging on. My paws ache from the hard rock and I eye the edge of the path fearfully. I can still feel myself falling, tumbling into the sky…. I shiver and Bramble nudges me gently.

"Are you okay?" he asks softly.

"I'm fine." I murmur looking up at the jewel-bright sky. As Mommy and Daddy come forward, he nods slightly. Mommy scoops me up in her mouth and bramble is scooped up by Dad. A few ways away Feathertail lifts up Moon. It isn't long until my eyes start to droop and I fall asleep to the swaying of Mommy's steps.

* * *

**Yeah so…. Sorry. I know the beginning might be a little stupid but I figured sometimes you just want to act like an idiot with your soul mate. Plus it's a really different side of both of them so I thought it would be fun. Feather's pov is what was rushed that's why it's so tiny, I ran out of time.**

**So recently I've been thinking and I've realized what I want from being a writer is the ability to create real stories and paint pictures for you guys that are real like your actually there. I want to be able to write in the way that people can get lost in the story, and maybe still have a few grammatical errors. I'm in high school so I write for fun, I don't go over this and look at my sentences going is this comma right or do I have enough complex sentences. Everything I put in my writing is for dramatic use so the story itself is more vivid. If I can accomplish this than I think having a few grammatical errors is okay. If I don't then I'm going to work harder and try to be able to. Your feedback on this would be most appreciated=)**

**Quote time! "But a part of him wanted to say: **_**Forget the world.**_** He didn't want to be without her." ~Percy Jackson, **_**Mark of Athena**_**. Because Percy and Annabeth are straight up amazing, and I internally scream awww whenever I read this;) Also:**

"**The pizza was a bland, doughy square with not a lot of cheese. Maybe, Percy thought, that's why the Romans didn't eat it. Poor Romans." ~Percy Jackson, **_**Mark of Athena**_**. Because that is just funny=) I love Percy;)**

**Okay so I'm tired and I'm going to Disney tomorrow so bye. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but probably not any time soon.**

**~Midnight**


	5. Edge of Nothing

**Hey guys. I am so, so, so sorry for the wait. We had notes to do over the week and two essays this weekend…. But still I'm sorry=( Hopefully this makes up for it, its longer and I think it's pretty good=) You tell me though;)**

**(Okay this is random but my dog just saw a cat in our neighbors house and I open the window so he could stare at it…I feel bad for him;))**

**Graywhisper: Thank you so much for your review. It really made my day when I read it! Those are pretty good titles=) I'll add them to the choices for you=) Yeah I had to look up some of that banter because I'm just bad at it;) I call Stormfur Storm all the time. Honestly in my mind that's his name, so I get where your coming from=) Yeah I love Bramble there, but Brook is normally described as being calm and collected so you know;) Thank you so much for all of your compliments... it really does mean the world to me. Mark of Athena's pretty awesome! I don't know about you, but Piper annoys me and it has her POV so you have to deal with that, but other than that it was wicked. Cept for the ending. Worst cliffhanger ever…. Worse than ours I think. Wish I could lend my copy to you=( Good luck finding it! Just so you know, I had a great time at Disney=) It was a great trip, nothing like acting insane with three best friends=) Thanks so much and I hope you enjoy this chapter=)**

**Brambletail88- Glad you're loving the story!=) Thanks for the votes I'll let you guys know how everything stands at the end=) (Of the chapter) Thanks, Disney was awesome. And I'm sorry about not updating=( Hope you enjoy this anyway!**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Glad you found the new story and you like it=) Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Jayleaf1- I did have an awesome time at Disney, thanks! and it was Disney World, surprisingly I've never been to Disney Land… thanks for your vote I'll let you guys know how things stand at the end of the chapter=) Thanks for the prologue ideas, you inspired me=) So now you guys have a prologue! Yay! And thanks=) Hope you enjoy this!**

**Sunny- So I'm guessing you deleted your account? It kinda freaked me out when I checked my reviews again and it said Deleted Account Dead Forever… they're a tad but dramatic huh? Well I hope you'll still follow us! Anyways on to your review: Glad you thought it was cute! I was going for the humor factor with Bramble=) Glad to know it worked. I'm happy you're enjoying all the fluff! You might get some more kits in the next one!=) Ah yes, kittens are adorable… it's too bad cats don't love being picked up and squeezed;) Yes! You should most definitely read Percy Jackson! The books are soooo good (movie not so much)! Heroes of Olympus are a little iffy but it's really just because the author changed his writing style and I liked the first one better. Ah well… I had a great time at Disney, thanks! Hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Four

I watch the sun set with weary eyes. It makes for an extraordinary sight to be sure, the red sun sinking down and staining the sky, the light pink following it and the cool blue-purple slowly creeping up.

But the journey's long walks have disheartened me and… I'm not sure if I'm prepared for what I will see back in the Clans. I have to keep reminding myself that coming back is not a good thing, and that things are _very_ different from the way we left them.

"Stormfur!" I break out of my trance and look at Brook. As I do her annoyed expression softens, "I'm going to take first watch," she mews gently, "Try and get some sleep."

I want to protest but at her words my eyes start drooping. Slowly I nod, then I lay my head down and give in to blackness.

Whishing I could have a night for actual sleep, I sigh as bright white light swirls around me. When it clears I'm standing in a grassy meadow, with Feathertail in front of me.

"I just love your kits! They are so cute! And cuddly! And adorable! And they….."

I gaze around as she blabbers on and notice something odd. The meadow is blocked by a line of small tress to the left of me and to the right…. It fades out. I'm not kidding; the grass gets patchy and turns a dirty gray-white. The sparkling blue sky fades until it to reaches a gray-white shade, and in-between that…. Nothing. It's just a dirty gray-white color stretching on for eternity.

For some reason, I don't know why, the sight of it terrifies me. "What is that?!" I demand, my voice a yelp, breaking through my sister anecdote.

Her carefree look fades at once. "It's the edge…" she says slowly in the manner of one handling a delicate topic.

"The edge of what?" I ask shakily.

"Of…. Nothingness."

"Nothingness?" I repeat my eyes wide, "What in StarClan's name is _nothingness_?!"

"Well…" my sister mews delicately, "Not all cats have an… afterlife. In between the cats that do, you have nothingness. The cats that don't have a StarClan or Tribe of Endless Hunting go to nothingness."

"And do what?" I ask, unable to imagine a more boring existence.

Feathertail gives a bitter snort, "They don't do anything. They come here, and the fade."

I stare at my sister uncomprehendingly for a moment before the awful truth dawns on me. I mutter a few obscenities in shock.

"It's a fate that awaits us all." Feathertail mews with a blank face.

"What?" I ask in horror.

"Eventually, no matter how long you force yourself to exist, your essence merely fades away and you become nothingness."

"Let's talk about something else." I mew immediately trying to rid myself of this horrible knowledge. "Can we go somewhere else?"

"No…" Feathertail mews sadly. "We're _in_ nothingness right now, so I can only appear on the edge of StarClan."

"Jayfeather's _never_ mentioned anything like this when he's visited us!" I mew quickly.

"Jayfeather's never _seen_ this. Medicine cat can appear anywhere they want in StarClan, normally where they're mentor shows them on their first visit. Besides… Jayfeather's case is… _delicate_."

I shake my head quickly, not even wanting to get into _that_ mess.

"I'm sorry brother…. What do you wish to talk about?" she asks gently.

"How far away are we?" I ask, addressing the trees to my left.

"Perhaps a half-moon's journey if we can hurry…. Why? Do you grow weary of me already?"

"Oh no…. I just…. I'm tired of this walking and I fear what I must face when we finally arrive."

To my surprise Feathertail grins widely, her eyes sparkling. "I think it's rather like _our_ journey you know." She replies.

I smile for a moment and reminisce, "The journey that started everything," I mew after a few beats of silence.

"That it did," she agrees, "that it did."

"Do you know if the Clans are all right?" I ask softly making her smile fade.

"No… when I left…. They were weak and fighting amongst themselves, fear and discord was spreading. But I have had no news since I arrived in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. I am sorry."

I feel my stomach clench as an idea dawns on me, "But then we don't know what we're walking into…. The Dark Forest could have taken over a Clan… or _all_ the Clans!"

"No we'd know if that had happened, trust me on _that_ dear brother." She mews with an uncharacteristically dark look on her gentle face.

"Okay….." I mew casting around for a change in subject.

"We should be coming across a pass soon," Feathertail mews abruptly, "then maybe three days journey to the mouth of the valley, another two to get through it and then the small forest. We'll be home in no time whether or not you're ready for it. I would start preparing your act, the kits will know if you don't. They are rather perceptive."

"Get that from Brook." I mutter, "I could never read cats."

"You can say that again." she snorts. I pull a face at her and she grins innocently at me. Looks like nothing's changed.

"Okay that was uncalled for." I mew before she can get into her stride.

"Yeah but it was true." She shoots back. Too late.

"Whatever," I mutter walking over to the trees, "Is the horse place still there? Can we spend some time there if we need?"

"As far as I know it shouldn't be a problem." She replies with a shrug.

"Good… I don't want to overwork the kits…."

"They'll be fine and if not we can just carry them."

"Still though… a rest and a meal wouldn't go amiss."

"Why do you talk like that?" I pause and give my sister a look.

"Like you don't talk weird? Plus you got all philosophical when you died. I think that's weirder."

"Fair enough." She replies inclining her head.

"I miss you, you know." I mew quietly as we sit under the shade of some pines. She gives me a very sad smile.

"I'm so sorry I had to leave… perhaps it was better this way. I died a hero not an infidel."

"I would have understood… what with me and Brook. But I miss you."

"As do I…. and I miss being alive. Being dead can get so horribly boring. There are perks though… you get a much clearer view of the world when you can see all of it."

"Yes well you have fun with that. I'll take my narrower view of the world." Feathertail laughs, sounding like the river we used to play at as kits.

"Yes I thought you would…. I sense mother…" she smiles slightly, "She's coming."

I stare in confusion as a bright silver light glows through the trees, it comes closer and suddenly a silver tabby is standing next to Feathertail. She has Feathertail's sparkling green eyes and a warm smile.

"Oh Stormfur," she mews, her voice constricted, "Look how you've grown…" my mouth falls open and I feel tears start in my throat,

"Mother?" I whisper, my voice a gasp.

"Yes my dear." She replies, smiling softly. "I wish I could have raised you both… and I'm afraid you've inherited our _interesting_ luck with love."

She has a sparkle in her eye as I grin, "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Silverstream nods and mews, "Brook's a lovely girl, and your kits- Graystripe will be absolutely delighted."

"I hope so..." I murmur. Silverstream mews softly,

"Well I know I am… I can't wait for you to bring them to me when you arrive to Clans." She looks around and sighs slightly, "I am sorry this has been so short but I must return to StarClan… I will see both again soon I hope?"

"Of course mother." I mew eagerly. She smiles at me again and walks back through the trees.

"Well?" Feathertail mews softly looking shrewdly at me.

"I just met my mother…" I mew in shock, "why now?" I ask wonderingly. "Why not earlier?"

"I don't know…" Feathertail replies. "But at least you could meet her? Sleep for a bit now, you're tired."

I shrug and let the world around me grow dark. When Brook does wake me for watch, it is with an odd feeling that I rise and stand at the entrance to the small cave.

I feel inside of me a tremendous joy and yet an aching longing and pain. I've met my mother for the first time and I've seen a glimpse into the life Feathertail and I could have had… she might needn't have died. Yet if we never came to the mountains I'd never have met Brook.

I shake my head as a headache sets in, I can't think about this or question it now. It's far too late… I watch the moon as clouds ripple across it and its light is hidden. A few minutes later, the clouds are gone and moonlight prevails.

I lean my head against the cool, smooth stone and breathe in the mountain air. All around me are the gentle sounds of the world sleeping. It calms me and as I come to a conclusion.

I can't change the past, but I can help save the future. What will come, will come and I shall have to face it when it does.

* * *

**Soooo what did you think? Not sure where the nothingness came from… just kinda happened. And I thought it would be sweet form Stormy to see his mom=) I thought it kinda sucks that he never got to meet her.**

**Okay so Titles: Fading Shadows has two votes and so does Empty Warnings, the others Dark Waters, Dawn Echoes, and Soft Echoes have zero. However you still have four more chapters to review on and vote and you can P.M. me with votes too. You can also vote multiple times if there's some you're torn between or you really, really like one. Also Graywhisper suggested two more: Silent Warnings and Hushed Secrets.**

**I reuse title options, so if the title you wanted didn't make it for book Five it might be books Sixes title. And just to let you know out original plan was to do a full arch (six books) and that's what I'll stick with. However I keep coming across writings Echo and I did for the series that never made it to the books, so I might start a "book" of them so I can still be updating if I get writers block. **

**What do you think? I don't know if we're technically allowed to do that, and I'm kind of afraid of getting in trouble so I'll think about it.**

**So Book five update;) we now have a prologue! Yay! Shout out to jayleaf1 for inspiring me=) You also now have 30 chapters and I have no idea how to end… so any ideas or anything you want to see (anything at all) let me know because I actually do have writer's block with this…. Or would it be plot block? Hmm… either way it's annoying.**

**Quote time! "I need another story, something to get off my chest, my life get's kinda boring, need something that I can confess" ~Secrets by OneRepublic**

**Yeah so I think I've wasted enough time and I should go study for my math test…  
Review please loves=)**

**~Midnight**


	6. Flicker of Close

**Hey guys, I am soooo sorry for the wait! One word- school. I wish I could tell you I won't happen again but I can't. You see I'm going on as trip to Europe (Paris, Munich and the Swiss Alps) over spring break which is going to be awesome! But I'm also going to be behind in work for like half my classes- not so awesome. Also we're two months away from the AP test and still have over five hundred years of history to go through. Also the review is humongous- worth around 1500 points. So I'll be working on that for like the next two months. **

**So I don't know when the next update will be, as it is I split chapter five and this is really tiny. I wrote it during lunch and listening to band MPAs (long story) hopefully I can update before the AP test. If I can't you have permission to hate me.**

**I'm so sorry I don't have time for thank yous. Thanks everyone who reviewed, it really is very important to me=)**

**Quote: "That's what they should teach us here, how girls' brains work. It'd be more useful than divination." Harry Potter, The Order of the Phoenix.**

**Hope it's right did that from memory, so true though right? I'd take a class on how guys' brains work over math any day. So enjoy the chapter=)**

* * *

Chapter Five

On the day we reach the edge of the mountains the sun moves quickly, passing through the morning all too soon. We pause to rest and Feathertail entertains the kits while Brook and I hunt.

After we catch two mice we settle down and feed the kits a bit of our meal. They eat slowly, disliking the feel of fur, but otherwise seem satisfied. As we prepare to leave the kits dawdle. They are tired, I can tell, and the excitement of adventure is wearing off. Feathertail notices as well and starts up a fabulous story set on distracting them.

Mountains grown smaller as we walk through the valley, and the edge of them grows near, shimmering like a mirage. Brook and I talk softly, trying to pass the time. We talk of the weather, the crystal blue cloudless sky, what prey is likely to be in season and how the clans will react to our arrival.

We agree that we'll likely be treated with surprise and suspicion. All we can do is hope that enough of our friends have remained influential- and our friends.

As we walk we see a bird, circling overhead. We tense, weary eyes never leaving its shape, though it's far away. Our fears go unrecognized as it changes course and swiftly disappears over the crest of the mountains. I breathe a heavy breath and we continue on,.

"I wonder how Squirrelflight will react, seeing us ag9in." Brook muses softly, "And Tawnypelt… Crowfeather as well."

"Crowfeather probably won't even acknowledge us…" I reply, my voice heavy with bitterness. "As for Tawnypelt-"

"Tawny_star_." I glance up and see that my sister has halted, she must have been eavesdropping.

"Pardon me?" brook mews, surprise ill-disguised in her voice.

"It's Tawny_star_ now. She's leader. Has been for moons. Her son, Tigerheart is deputy." I let out a low whistle; as they aren't pure ShadowClan, I'd never have thought they'd be put in positions of leadership.

"How?" I ask, still surprised.

Feathertail's face darkens by the slightest degree, "That is _not _a tale for children to hear." She mews softly and continues walking. As she does she continues talking, a light breeze carrying her words back to us.

"Onestar is no longer leader of WindClan, he died. Ashstar has been leader for ages; her deputy is Sunstrike though I doubt you'll remember her. And Mistystar, of course, is leader of RiverClan in case you've forgotten."

Brook exchanges a wide-eyed look with me but Feathertail isn't done. "Things are very different now, so mind you prepare yourselves." And with that ominous warning, silence falls.

We walk on, each tiring pawstep bringing us closer- me filled with heavy anticipation. The sun has almost reached the center of the sky when a flurry of movement distracts me. I freeze smelling the air. Heavy scents hang in the sky and suddenly the hulking shapes appear.

"Who are you?" a deep voice rings out, rough on my ears.

"Travelers," I call back, puffing up my fur, "We mean no harm, so please let us continue on."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." The animal replies, leaping down in front of us, "You see our leaders need to talk to you."

I feel my heart fail as I stare at the wolf in front of us.

* * *

**No one will be hurt! They just want to talk. I'm sorry I wanted to do this chapter justice and with the time I had I couldn't. This also wasn't edited because of time, so if there are mistakes, I'm so sorry.**

**Hope you enjoyed it, review please.**

**~Midnight**


	7. Creatures of Noblity

**Yeah I'm really sorry about this late update. I could give you a million excuses but it really just comes down to school it won't get any better either. We're currently less than a month away from the AP exam and the pressure is extreme. I won't be able to update until after the 16 of May, probably that weekend.**

**I know that's an insanely long time away and I'm very sorry for that, but there's really not much I can do. Once again sorry=( Just sp you know, the Name Allai is pronounced All-I I made it up so… yeah.**

**Graywhisper- thank you so much for staying faithful=) I had a blast on the trip, and I did think I'd be freezing, but I actually wasn't so you never know;) hope you enjoy this!**

**Jayleaf1- thanks so much for everything=) And ag9ain is my finger hitting the wrong key when I type to fast and word document not realizing that's not a word;) So yes hopefully that won't happen in this. Hope you enjoy=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- Thanks for the support=) Sorry for the wait and I hope you like this=)**

*****For anyone who was a victim of any of the bombings, I'm praying for you*****

* * *

Chapter Six

I exchange a weary look with Brook and she mews softly, "You're the wolves, aren't you?

The closes one to us nods somewhat solemnly. They all have light grey fur, long and fluffy, with pointed ears and bright eyes in shades of blue and green. Tufted tails are held stiff at attention but they don't seem aggressive.

"You are the mountain cats." The voice is a rough bark, "Why are you leaving? Do you know something we don't?"

"Hush!" snaps the one closest to us, she seems to be dominant. "Please come with us, we can talk and you can warm up." She looks back at us expectantly.

Looking over at the kits I see Feathertail has vanished. There's no other option, "Of course." I mew walking over to Feather. Brook grabs Moon and Bramble sticks close to her. The wolves turn and scramble up a path in the valley.

A younger one sticks close to us. She is slim and barks, "Don't worry. We won't hurt you. We don't hurt innocents or pups…" she trails off quietly. When we reach the crest of the hill the group stops.

Along the crest about thirty wolves mill around. Adolescents watch their kits- er _pups_- and several are eating. The dominant wolf from our group scampers down the ridge straight to a burly wolf. After a quick conversation they walk back up to us.

"Hello. I am sorry if we have frightened you, but we must speak." He says. His eyes look urgent, but they soften when he looks at the kits. "Allai, take the young ones to the whelping cave. Feed them. They do not need to hear this." Brook makes a startled noise as the young wolf who spoke to us moves forward.

"I will not hurt them. I have little siblings, I can take care of them while you talk- I promise." Her eyes are a bright, clear shade of light blue. Brook gives a small nod and we nudge the kits forward. Allai talks softly to them and they brighten slightly, and follow her away. I take a deep breath to steady myself as I watch them.

"Please come." The wolf barks. We follow him into the center of the camp and into a cave. It is a fairly good size and has been given some decoration. Carved prey bones create small mounds in strategic places.

A female wolf rises from her place and abandons her food as she walks up to us. The male turns and says, "I am Eros, leader of this band. This is my co-leader and mate Nike, please tell us why you are here."

I sigh and mew, "I am Stormfur. I lived once with a Clan of cats in a forest a long way from here. But twolegs (I've heard them called up walkers or no-furs) destroyed our home and we have to leave. We passed through these mountains to territories by a lake. During that journey I met Brook."

Brooke moves forward, "I live in a Tribe farther along the mountains, I believe you know of them, Stormfur stayed with me, but soon we had to leave. We lived with the Clans for a good time, but we did return to the tribe."

"But why do you leave now?" NIke asks, her eyes are a dark green and she seems very tense. "Is something going to happen?"

"Not to the tribe." I mew hurriedly, "Not to anyone in the mountains. It is _my_ family, the cats around the lake, that we are going to help." Eros and Nike exchange a long look.

"Could you tell us why?" Nike asks at last, "I'm sorry it's just that we can tell that something bad is happening or is going to happen. The world is not right. We can feel it. I believe you know why."

"It's the Dark Forest." I mew at once, "The dead evil cats of the Clans that are warring against the clans for control."

"I see…" she nods slightly, "This would cause quite a disturbance in the spirit world. This explains everything I- we've felt."

"I'm sorry?" Brook asks softly. Eros is focused on Nike and it takes her a moment to focus on us. Her eyes are a long way away and it takes them a minute to un-cloud.

"Thank you for telling us this. You can be on your way as soon as you wish." Her abruptness startles us and I feel extremely wrong footed as Eros leads us out. As soon as we are out of the cave he mumbles,

"Sorry about that. She gets sucked into her own world often and forgets about everyone else. Good for strategy but not for much else. I don't mean to be rude, but I must ask, is it safe for you to be going to these Clans? With a war and pups?"

"It's not particularly safe I suppose," I reply, "But we owe everything to the clans. I do not believe they will attack us anyway." I mew.

"Why?" Eros asks looking astonished. It is Brook who replies, startling me as she had been scanning the camp.

"We have a spirits on our side."

"What?" I can hardly blame his surprise and I sigh,

"She means my sister. My dead sister."

"I see things work- differently- in your world. Well no matter. Let us fetch your kits and you can have a bite to eat before your set off. Or would you like to spend the night?"

"I think we can leave." I mew as we walk through camp, "We're not far now and I really just want to get there."

Eros laughs heartily and barks, "I know the feeling! Well come on." We walk to a small break in the mountain wall and Eros stick s his head in calling, "Allai, bring those cats out!"

The kits come tumbling out followed by Allai almost immediately. They stop in front of us and start babbling about this and that. Allai smiles fondly and barks,

"It was nice to meet you all- take care." She dips her head and then returns to the cave.

We walk with Eros again as he calls out orders to the wolves. Right before we reach the top of the rid a wolf brings up a small rabbit.

"A gift," Eros barks benignly, "For easing our worries." We thank him and start eating.

After I finish Eros asks me in a low undertone, "In this war, do you need help?"

"We might." I mew, "But it will be very dangerous. I have never fought against these creatures but I know it is a horror like no other."

"Still, you have done us a service. If you need help, send us word and we will come. If you must send a messenger, all they need to know is mine and Nike's names."

"Thank you Eros, you are too kind." He gives me a gentle smile and dips his head before running off.

Brook scans the camp before mewing softly, "It seems we judge them too harshly, that aren't that bad really, are they?"

"No they're not. Very noble creatures." I reply.

"Indeed." Feathertail mutters appearing at my side, "But let's get a move on shall we?"

"Whatever you say." I mew under my breath with an eye roll. She shoots be a dirty look but says nothing as she and Brook nudge the kits away.

I look at the camp one last time and feel a smirk creep up. Well having the wolves on our side would definitely be an advantage- not to mention it would trip the Dark Forest up. Making a note of that in my mind, I race off after my family.

* * *

**Yes I didn't much like this either but it was the best I could do. Thanks so much for sticking with me, and I hope you all can continue to. I'm sorry I won't be updating=(**

"**But that's how it's got to be, its coming down to nothing more than apathy, I'd rather run the other way than stay and see the smoke and who's still standing when it clears" ~The Fray, Cable Car**

**~Midnight**


	8. Traces of Yesterday

**Oh my goodness I am so sorry for the wait! I feel horrible! But after the exam was over all I wanted to do was watch TV so that's pretty much what I did… sorry! If your still here, thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**Jayleaf1- Glad I made you laugh! And I'm glad liked the wolves=) thanks so much for reviewing! Hope you enjoy this=)**

**Graywhisper- Thanks for all of your support, to be honest the last time I updated I think I was close to a nervous breakdown. But I am soooo much better now that my AP class is over. This huge weight has been lifted and it feels so good to write again! So know that I am much better now=) I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. To be honest I'm not sure where my ideas come from, the creativity has always been there, but I think I'm influenced a lot from what I read;) And don't worry; your review was just fine. You help me so much by just reviewing and showing your support, it really makes my day! Thank you so much for that! I hope you enjoy this chapter=)**

**Scourge627- I'm so sorry I wasn't able to respond to your earlier reviews I was just swamped with work. Thank you for all of them=) I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

Chapter Seven

When we reach the valley again the sun has set and long shadows reach out to us in the dying light. The clouds are stained dark pink and purple as a cool, deep, dark blue creeps up on the edges of the sky. The sounds of crickets and owls grow louder and the breeze blows, bringing cool air with it.

The kits have calmed and stumble slightly after Feathertail, their eyes half closed. I push on, wishing to back in ThunderClan's camp. I feel Brook hesitate behind me, but she soon rejoins me with a closed look on her face.

"We should carry the kits if we want to make good time." Feathertail mews softly. I noticed her outline has grown stronger and I have to wonder if it is because we are closer to the Clans or if because it is closer to night.

As one Brook and I nod and I scoop Bramble while Brook takes Feather. Moon dangles limply from my sister's mouth, her little chest rising and falling in a deep slumber.

Slowly trees appear, at first far apart and only a few foxlengths. As they grow closer, the light grows fainter and we begin to leave dusk for night. They forest bring on a rush of memories.

I see Hollyleaf and Lionblaze run out in front, their eyes alight with wonder while Jayfeather sulks in the background and Breezepelt scoffs. I feel the pain of recently losing my sister, and the tired murmurs of the others from the journey. I see Purdy emerging and Brambleclaw's face, shaper than it has been in moons.

I stop as suddenly as though I have hit one of the large trees that surround me. Gently I put Bramble down and I close my eyes, taking several deep breaths. But that doesn't help, it only makes the faces and images seem realer and I gag, moving swiftly away from the group before I throw up the rabbit the wolves gave us.

In a moment Brook is by my side, whispering gently in my ear, her voice soft and soothing. "It's okay, it's all right, deep breaths love, deep breaths."

I nod distractedly and try to fight the wave of emotions. Brook's face too looks in pain and I can only imagine what she is thinking.

_*Brook*_

I shiver as we enter the edge of the forest, Feather gently bumping my chest. I remember, sharp as day the first time I entered this place, running with Stormfur away from a home that would no longer have me. They pain and betrayal descends on me again and I have a horrid, wild thought: how is then any different from now?

_No. _a different voice says firmly, _of course we have a home, why wouldn't we? Lark and Pine are there, that will always be our home._

_Will it? _The other voice whispers, spreading doubt through my veins.

Suddenly Stormfur puts Bramble down, his eyes closing and his face filling with pain. I understand at once his feelings; the turmoil taking place inside him for it is my own. I am unsurprised when he turns and flees, nor when he bends over and throws up.

However, he needs me so I push aside my own feelings and lay Feather on the forest floor before rushing to him. I coo condolences in his ear and hum softly until I feel his tense frame relax and his amber eyes look at me, dark and shining with loss.

"I'm sorry." He whispers his voice weak and strained.

"Hush," I mew, "never be sorry for having feelings. I understand love. I know it hurts."

He nods and mumbles a soft, "Thank you." We walk back to the kits and Feathertail whose eyes are shining with translucent tears.

We continue on, sticking to the edge of the trees for fear of getting lost in the darkness if we venture too far in. We walk quickly trying to shut off the river of memories and make good time. The kits continue to sleep and everyone stays quiet for we are lost in bittersweet memories.

_*Stormfur*_

We come out close to the edge and near the horseplace. Feathertail coughs slightly and we stop, looking at her.

"I say you lot stop at the horseplace and spend the night there. We might get into a fight coming back in and you'll want your strength." Brook and I exchange shocked and worried looks but we nod anyways and change course heading for it.

The horses are sleeping in the middle of the fenced off area, except for one, a small young horse. He runs over as we pass and tries to stick his head through the fence. His soft gray pelt glows slightly in the dark and his wide eyes stare at us in wonder. He whinnies softly and we respond with gentle meows. After staring for a few more moments he whickers in delight and scampers off- I imagine to tell his mother all about the strange, small creatures he saw.

Cautiously we approach the large structure that smells of dead grass and cats. Outside the entrance we stop and I call out. At once Smokey appears. He frowns softly and mews,

"Forgive me, but you look familiar."

"I am Stormfur." I mew, "I used to live with the Clans around the lake?"

"Ah yes, I remember now. What are you doing here?" he asks politely.

"We are going to visit but we were wondering if we could rest here?" I ask cordially.

"Oh, of course. It is not easy traveling with kits." He smiles at their slumbering forms and beckons us to follow. Inside I see a new cat sitting next to Floss. At once I feel a rush of dislike I cannot explain. She is a small brown tortishell and is sitting as though she is the most powerful leader in the entire world.

"Who are they?" her voice is a haughty sneer.

"Now Hollow remember what we talked about." Floss mews patiently. I can't help but think how Hollow is the most appropriate name for something like her. She takes a deep breath and forces a smile,

"I'm sorry I meant, who are you?" now her voice is filled with child-like curiosity and she wears a not-so-believable look of innocence.

"I'm Brook," Brook mews softly, "and this is my mate Stormfur, these are our kits. We live in the mountains but we once lived in the Clans, we are returning to help them." I notice Hollow tense at the mention of the Clans and little miss stuck-up says no more.

"So who are these little ones?" Smokey asks sitting down.

"The white one is Moon, the gray Feather and the tabby Bramble." I mew quickly opting out of telling their full names.

"They're adorable!" Floss coos as she stands and starts to make a nest for us.

"May I catch a mouse or two?" I ask Smokey.

"Be my guest," he replies a slight smile. Quickly I sniff one out and kill it, then another and bring the food to Brook. I have no doubt the kits will wake us up wanting food but the mice are easy to catch so for now I let them sleep.

Brook eats her mouse quickly and curls up in the nest around the kits. I eat more slowly thinking everything over. We're so close now… I think about Brambleclaw and wonder if I'm ready for this.

And then I think the thought that has had me frightened the whole journey: will I really be able to leave here again?

I shake my head and lay it on my paws. Slowly I slip into an uneasy and fitful sleep.

* * *

**Okay kind of short for what a month? Sorry about that! But I did write this after school so I think it's fairly good=)**

**We have one more chapter left of this story! But unfortunately the next books plot still isn't finished=( Just so you all know the poll for the next books name is still open! Fading Shadows is in the lead followed by Empty Warnings but we also have Dawn/Soft Echoes, Dark Waters, Silent Warnings, and Hushed Secrets. Vote please!=)**

**Quote: "Do you think I'm special? Do you think I'm nice? Am I bright enough to shine in your spaces? Between the noise you hear, And the sound you like, Are we just sinking in an ocean of faces?" ~All the Right Moves by Onerepublic**

**Thanks so much for everything and please review!**

**~Midnight  
**


	9. Home of Change

**Okay last chapter guys! The only downside is that I still haven't finished the plot for the next book, but I'll just make it up as I go along. I would expect the next book to be up after my school lets out, which is June 7****th**** so there'll be about a two week break=( **

**I'm hoping to wrap the next two stories and the series up over the summer though because I really don't like having to stop updating for school work.**

**Thanks so much to all of you for your support and reviews=) don't for get to vote for the next books title!**

**Graywhisper- Glad I made you feel better! And yeah this week will be the last before exams…. It's kind of freaking me out to be honest. Glad you liked the chapter and I can assure you this one is not short;) Yeah I just love horses so I figured this would be a nice place to stick one=) Sorry you didn't like seeing Hollow, but I do believe that is the last we shall ever see from her! I'm also glad you liked the quote=) I suppose I just put up things that I like or things that strike me as powerful=) Hope you enjoy this and thank you so much for all of your support!**

**Jayleaf1- Glad you loved the chapter, you kind of scared me though for a moment when I first read your review;) and I'm very sorry you don't like Hollow, but I do believe that she will never show up again in any of the books=) Hope you enjoy this and thanks for sticking with us!=)**

**Arianna Flamepelt- I'm glad you loved all of it! Thanks you so much for your reviews and for sticking with the story! Hope you enjoy the end!**

**And now, for the final chapter….**

* * *

Chapter Eight

_*Stormfur*_

The sun is just barely rising when I wake up. The light is creeping into the barn, and the sky is painted with beautiful colors, shocking golds and deep purples offset by pale, pastel pinks.

I stretch and stand, ready to catch a mouse or two when my son's voice distracts me.

"Who did you name me after Daddy?" I turn around and sit, Bramble toddles over to me.

"You know Bramble, your mother and I's dear friend Brambleclaw." I whisper.

"Tell me the story again." He mumbles. I sigh but oblige,

"It was long ago, before I even met your Mother. My sister Feathertail and I were setting out on a journey, commanded by StarClan. We met Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, then Squirrelpaw, because they were a part of the group. At first it was very hard going, because no one trusted each other and we all wanted to lead. But I realized that Brambleclaw was a good and loyal warrior, someone to respect. After the girls saved Squirrelpaw from a fence Brambleclaw and I became closer…." I continue on with the story until Brook wakes and we catch breakfast for the kits.

It's not soon after that Smokey and Floss wake up, "Thank you so much for your hospitality." I mew as Brook prepares the kits to leave.

"It's no trouble," Smokey assures me while Floss mews,

"It's nice to have some company. You're welcome to stay with us again on your returning journey." I agree and thank them again.

We leave the shelter and Feathertail rejoins us, shepherding the kits to stick close to us. Now that we are on Clan territory we want to keep a close eye on them.

We stick close to the ground as we pass the twoleg place and cross the thunderpath quickly. We move close to the lake, so that the crystal water laps at our paws. The kits shriek in delight and Moon and Bramble creep deeper into the water, giggling as a larger wave rolls up and drenches them. I roll my eyes fondly while Brook reprimands them,

"Come out of there at once, look at you, you'll catch your death."

"Oh let them." I mew softly, "It's in their blood."

Brook huffs as I wade into the water, so it's up to my shoulders. Feather giggle and runs forward, Feathertail places her on my back, and then helps the others up. They chortle in happiness as I walk forward and the water swirls around.

"When you get sick, it's on your heads." Brook mews loudly. I laugh slightly as Feathertail snickers.

_*Moon*_  
Mommy seems mad but I figure that's because she doesn't want us in the water. But it's so odd! I've never water that's on land… it's so different from the waterfall, so much more calm and quiet.

I want to go in farther, but I have a feeling that's not a good idea. I notice that the longer we walk, the quieter everyone grows and worried looks appear on Mommy and Feathertail's faces. I can't see Daddy's face, but his shoulders have become tense and fear hangs in the air.

After a few moments Daddy leaves they water and lays down, telling us to get off. Feather and Bramble protest but I shoot them sharp looks so they obey without protest. We start walking and I shiver, I hadn't realized how cold the water was when I was in it.

"What's up with everyone?" Bramble whispers into my ear. I shrug and reply,

"Do you know why we're coming; maybe something bad happened and now they're all feeling serious."

"Maybe… but if something bad happened, why _are_ we coming, and why did they bring _us_?" Feather asks, dropping into the conversation.

I shrug again and mutter, "Search me. But they did. I think we should really good while were here okay? Just so Mommy and Daddy won't worry."

Feather and Bramble nod at once, "Okay so a pact guy," Feather whispers, "We swear to be good and not disobey Mom and Dad."

Bramble and me nod and we all pause so we can put out paws one on top of the other for a moment. We nod as one and then drop our paws so we can catch up.

"Stick close loves," Mommy mews when we rejoin them. I nod earnestly and Aunt Feathertail mews,

"What do you think of the Clans?"

"There's so many smells!" Bramble mews at once.

"It's so… large." I mew looking to my right at the large green expanse and then to my left over the water, which seems to go on and on until it is met with more land and many large trees.

"Both accurate statements." Feathertail mews with a small laugh. I don't understand the joke, but it seems to me that my Aunt laughs at everything.

We continue walking and I have to hope I am imagining the uncertain looks passing between my parents and Feathertail.

_*Bramble*_

This place is definitely not what I expected, but I feel as though I have been here before. As we walk I realize it, I had been here, in my dream! The cat that resembled what Daddy said Brambleclaw looked like brought me here. He told me about the Clans and that I would grow up here.

He said that I would need to protect my sisters, but also myself. He said that my childhood would be dark and full of danger, but it would also but filled with happiness, light and dear friends. He told me one day I would have to choose between where I came from and where I grew up.

He told me I would have to choose between a vague memory and strong friendship. He told me that whatever I would choose, I would leave family and a part of me behind.

I didn't truly understand what he had meant, but now walking here I understand, this place will shape my life, and for better or worse I would become a part of it. But not just me, my sisters as well.

I look around, it is indeed beautiful, but it seems altered, muffled, as though it is not what it once was. I wonder what could cause the earth itself to suffer, and what danger we are walking into.

I remember Lark and Pine, and how freely upset they looked. Did they fear they would never see us again? Did they know what Mother and father didn't tell us?

As we walk on and the sun reaches the center of the sky, I have to wonder, what will happen to us?

_*Feather*_

When we cross the stream, I'm picked up by daddy and we leap across. Then we enter trees, a forest much larger than the last we'd been in. The light dims slightly as we go in deeper and new sounds emerge. Once or twice I see something small fly up ahead. I remember the large bird that had swooped down in the mountains and shiver. Though these seem smaller than I am, cold fear still runs down my spine.

No one says much as walk on, Mother seems jumpy and Daddy torn. And then quiet suddenly, Feathertail stops.

"I should alert them of your arrival." And before anyone can say a word, she shimmers away.

"C'mon," Daddy murmurs, "Might as well keep going." We keep walking and Brook sighs,

"We're getting close, aren't we?"

"If memory serves, very." Daddy replies. I glance over at Moon and Bramble and feel relieved to see the same looks of confusion in their eyes.

And then, just as suddenly as she had left, Feathertail is back. "Keep going they're coming, and we are close."

And so the walking continues until I get a ripple of a new smell, of cats. Daddy pauses and whispers into the air, "Dad?" then he shakes his head and we keep walking.

Two shapes appear and I look at a large gay cat who looks like Daddy and slim black cat with bright blue-green eyes. The gray cat gasps and runs forward to us,

"Stormfur! Brook! What are you doing here? And who's this?" he asks, look down at us.

Moon steps up to him and mews softly, "I'm Moon." Mother smiles softly and corrects her,

"Moon Beam that Lights Our Path, dear." Bramble joins Moon and mews,

"I'm Bramble that Watches Over the Forest." Then he looks up at mom and asks, "Did I do all right?" I know he wants to do everything perfectly thanks to our pact.

"Brilliantly darling." She replies. I sigh and step up last,

"I'm Feather, Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze." I figured I'd cover all the bases with that response.

"It's very nice to meet all of you; I'm Midnightstar, leader of ThunderClan. Please let's get to camp." The black cat mews, talking for the first time. I allow myself to feel a ripple of shock, she looks nothing like our leader, but there is an aurora of power around her all the same.

I nod along with everyone else and step forward wearily. I suddenly feel so tired, like all the excitement has leaked now that we arrived, leaving on the perils of the journey in its place. Mommy and Daddy pick up me and Moon while the gray cat gently lifts up Bramble. I look around sleepily for Aunt Feathertail and see that once again she is gone. But I also notice that the black cat, Midnightstar, seems to be staring at thin air. I wonder if Feathertail has disappeared for everyone but her, and why.

"It looks just the same." Daddy mews setting me down after we round a bend.

"Well," Midnightstar mews turning to face him, "On the behalf of the entire Clan, welcome home." Daddy grins widely and we enter camp.

As soon as we stepped foot in camp, a soft orange cat with greens eyes gasps, "Stormfur! Brook!" squeals and runs up to us while the other cats go into an uproar of surprised delight. I stumble back into Bramble and the gray cat leans over and whispers softly,

"Don't be afraid, they are just very happy to see your parents again, they were well loved."

After a few moments the cat called Midnightstar fights her way through the crowd to stand in front of us, "SHUT IT!" she bellows. The crowd goes quiet.

"Well as you all can see, ThunderClan has some new guests. And as excited as some of you are to see them," she mews looking at the older cats, "I would ask you to first let them rest before you catch up. They have traveled a long distance and I am sure they and their kits would like to rest. Please let them have this opportunity."

"Sure." Comes the drawling voice of a white cat, "But first, enlighten me."

"Trust me I've been trying to." Midnightstar mutters so softly that I can barely hear her, "Yes Spiderleg? What is your question?"

"What are they doing here in the first place?" he mews coldly.

"StarClan came to me. My sister Feathertail led us here. She said you needed help." Daddy mews sounding insulted.

"So to _help_, StarClan gives us two cats and three _kits_. Oh yes that makes sense."

"Spiderleg for _once_ in your life hold your tongue. Show some respect!" Midnightstar snarls. He falls silent but smirks at her, slipping back into the crowd. I feel a rush of anger and have half a mind to follow him and give him a piece of my mind. I did _not_ just travel for who knows how long, almost fall to my death or get eaten by a bird for that!

"Graystripe, Echosong, please get our guests settled. Everyone else back to work_. Now_." Midnightstar mews commandingly, unsuccessfully hiding her anger.

The crowd disperses and we walk with our mother and a cat who must be Echosong, a she cat with a sandy pelt and black spots. Midnightstar follows behind us.

"I have to say, I've missed this place." Mommy mews with a smile. I feel slight surprise but I let it go as we keep walking.

"What was all of that noise?" a pale gray cat with darker flecks mews as she steps out of brambles. Then she gasps, "Brook!"

"Hello Ferncloud." Mommy mews smiling widely, "How have you been?"

"Uh well, well." The cat mews, recovering from her shock. Her green eyes sweep over us as Mommy mews,

"Allow me to introduce my youngest kits, Feather Floating on a Gentle Breeze, Moon Beam that Lights Our Path and Bramble that Watches Over the Forest."

"Oh they are just adorable. Come let's get them in a nest." We enter the nursery and the light gray cat mews, "You can use my nest for now while we make you a new one. How have you been dear?"

"Oh all right." Mommy mews with a smile as she settles down into the nest and we climb over her. It is soft and smells comforting, my eyes start to feel heavy as I circle.

Seven kits walk up, a dark brown kit leaning on a darker one "Mommy who is this?" A fluffy silver gray she-kit with Midnightstar's eyes asks politely.

"This is Brook and her kits." Midnightstar replies

"Oh my gosh!" two she-kits, one with amber fur and the other with a dark and light pelt squeal.

A white tom with shockingly light eyes exclaims, "Like _Stormfur and Brook_?! The elders just told us your story yesterday! You guys rock!" _story?_ I wonder… what does he mean?

"Thank you." Mommy replies with a small laugh while Midnightstar hisses,

"Lightingkit they're not characters in a story! They're real cats."

"I know that!" the white kit replies with a small pout.

"What are your names?" a black kit with a curved moon marking on her forehead asks bouncing forward.

Bramble pushes himself back up and replies, "I'm Bramble, that's Moon and that's Feather. 'Night."

"But those are our names!" she protests with a small frown.

"What?" we ask together, cracking our eyes back open.

"I'm Moonkit and that's Featherkit." The black kit replies pointing her tail at the fluffy sliver kit.

"Well that's not our full name." Moon replies with a yawn.

"Wha-?" she starts to ask, but is cut off by her mother.

"Moonkit hush. Can't you see how tired they are? Enough questions. You can all get aquatinted later. Come." Midnightstar shoos all of the kits away from us and I close my eyes.

"But mum I just wanted to know about them!" I hear a kit whine.

"Yeah Auntie!" another chimes in, "We just wanna know!"

"And you can find out later. Run along to the elders now, perhaps they can tell you more stories."

The words are soft and I yawn before I slip into a dream.

_*Stormfur*_

I watch as Brook and the kits walk toward the nursery. I am a mess of emotions, relief, happiness, sadness and longing.

"I thought I would never see you again." Squirrelflight mews softly. "Do you- do you know about Brambleclaw?"

"Yes." I reply heavily, with my heart aching. "I am so sorry."

"I am too. He was a wonderful cat." Her eyes have gone oddly blank but she sighs and mews with a forced smile, "Your kits are adorable. I didn't catch their names."

I tell her their names, and her eyes grow glassy at Bramble's.

"You are best friend a cat could hope to have."

"Thank you," I mew softly.

"Excuse me, I must hunt of face the wrath of young Midnightstar." She laughs as she walks off.

I flick my tail and look around, Spiderleg's words coming back to me. I had half hoped he'd be dead by now to be honest. Finally when I can stand it no longer I scramble up to Midnightstar's den, intent on explaining myself.

"Midnightstar?" I call out hesitantly, remembering with sharp clarity when this den was Firestar's.

"Come in Stormfur." her young voice replies, _much too young for this_, I think feeling worried.

"I just want you to know that we really did get an omen. My sister Feathertail, she died many moons ago, she led us here, helping us with the kits, we didn't just-"

"I know." she mews cutting off my rant, "I know your sister, and I know that you came to help, I detest Spiderleg to be honest. His very purpose seems to be to make my life difficult. I want to thank you for coming here and endangering yourselves and your kits to help us."

I feel a flicker of surprise that she knows Feathertail, but I nods slightly anyway mewing, "How bad is it? I mean Feathertail and Brambleclaw hinted but-"

"They killed Firestar. And half of ShadowClan. Twice. And cats still join them, are still loyal to them." She replies with disgust.

I had known this, but still hearing it from her and sensing the depth of the problem causes me to sigh and sit down, shaking my head despairingly, "What can we do?"

She's sighs and replies with, "Live, and fight when we need you to. Right now just you being here has given some heart back to the older warriors. A final battle is coming soon but there will be many more skirmishes along the way. This war isn't measured in winnings and loosings or even a body count. This is a war of loyalty and the only way we can win is by keep Clan cats loyal to us and destroying the ones who aren't."

I gives a nervous laugh at her words and how she says them practically emotionlessly, "That's a tad bit harsh…"

"It's either them or us." she replies heavily, "But trust me I don't like it much either."

I shrug because I can sense her sincerity and ask, "They're in the nursery I expect?"

"Yes." She mews quietly, "And probably asleep by now." I nod and turn to leave before mewing,

"I can tell that you're a very good leader. Brambleclaw seemed to have a lot of faith in you, and trust me that's saying something." She gives me a small smile and I leave.

Out in the hollow I look up at the sun sinking lower in the sky. I look around at the hollow and how different it is… so much change, and yet here it is….

I am home.

And it will be dangerous I know, living here, being forced to fight. But I can say with sincerity, I will be glad to fight for this place, for my home. If I have to I will lay down my life to save, it though I pray it will not come to that. It may have changed, but then, so have I.

Walking forward I roll my head on my neck and hear a soft pop. I head to the nursery, deciding on visiting Brook. Our journey is over and we have arrived….

I have come home.

* * *

**Well how was it? I did not expect it to be that long I swear, it took me like two hours to write the first three pages and I went, uh-oh gonna be short. Then the next time I checked it was ten pages! So sorry. Hope that didn't anger you guys again;)**

**So as I previously mentioned, I'm going to try and finish Five and Six this summer, with the result that the books won't be as long as they have come to be. The current is unfinished at thirty chapters and doubt that it will get past forty. Echo never did get in touch with me but I'm going to try and find her house over the summer so you never know.**

**Can't make any promises guys, but please keep reviewing and I shall keep writing. Thanks to all of you and all of your support, I hope to see you at the next book, which unless we get more votes, will be called Fading Shadows.**

**So the quote: "The fool doth think he is wise, but the wise man knows himself to be a fool." ~Shakespeare. Because we should all know some Shakespeare and this isn't gushy and romantic ;) Plus you sound all wise is you say this=) I quoted to my friend and she told me to stop quoting Harry potter because I quote that all the time. Insulted, I told her it was Shakespeare and then we just laughed.**

**So my dears, please review and I ever do hope you enjoyed this little story. **

**~Midnight=D**


End file.
